Rasta Lion
Damian Nesta Levy, '''connu sous le pseudo "Arab Money" Rasta Dogg (et anciennement "Cool Dread" Rasta Lion) est un catcheur en ce moment sous contrat avec la JVPW, mais qui a fait par le passé des apparitions à la WUA, 2XPW, FTW ou encore la PWA. Il a débuté ses apparitions à WUA "Twister, Episode VIII", le 02 Juin 2010. Il fait entre autres partie du cercle de Superstars managées par l'Agent le plus prolifique du monde du Catch (avec Nemesis, Grülüü, Samba Diop, Big Vinz', Jacob Chabbat ou bien Jon White). Cet agent lui amène du succès (près des officiels, influent), mais aussi quelques côtés moins appréciés (il a une gimmick développée). Les origines du personnage Avant de devenir l'émir à succès que les fans connaissent bien, il faut savoir que Damian arborait une première gimmick plus proche du réel, "Cool Dread" Rasta Lion. En voici les origines : *'''La Gimmick La Gimmick élaborée de Rasta Lion s'est obtenue à partir de ses origines Jamaïcaines principalement. Mais il s'inspire aussi des entrainements Japonais pour son travail. Malheureusement la gimmick n'entre pas en ligne de compte lors du choix de pusher ou non un lutteur, ainsi, un changement de gimmick (cf. "le Cangement") pourrait lui ouvrir les portes du succès. *'Le surnom' "Cool dread", surnom qu'il aime et qu'il a pu faire passer à l'écran avec l'aide de l'influence de son agent, résument en deux mots son état d'esprit de compétiteur. "Cool", sympathique, "dread", menaçant. Toi qui liras ce wiki (vu que y a que Krys je te tutoies), tu sais dorénavant d'où vient son surnom. Le Catch, un parcours en sinusoïde *'Les débuts (WUA et 2XPW)' Rasta Lion a commencé ses apparitions TV lors du huitième épisode de WUA Twister, dans un match 4 contre 4, que son équipe remporta. Mais c'est ailleurs qu'il se fait connaître, lors du second et dernier show de la 2XPW, en gagnant le tournoi pour les ceintures par équipe, avec JT Taylor, formant l'équipe Keep It High. Rasta devient dès lors une valeur sûre et peut partir à la FTW avec des ambitions de championnat. *'La confirmation (FTW)' A la FTW, il connait néanmoins un mois de disette, avant d'acquérir sa première victoire contre Duckman, lors de l'épisode de FTW GangBang! du 25 août 2010. Il se qualifie ainsi à l'Elimination Chamber du PPV FTW "Fight For Your Life", qui désigne le premier champion Fuck Da World. Le 30 août lors du PPV, il gagne l'Elimination Chamber et devient par conséquent champion, sa deuxième ceinture en à peine 2 mois et demi. Il conservera cette ceinture tout le long de l'aventure FTW, jusqu'au PPV FTW "Brain Bashing" du 12 juin 2011. Le titre est rendu vacant après ce PPV, et la vente de la FTW. Il aura défendu sa ceinture contre des adversaires prestigieux tels Awix, Eddie Baxter ou encore Franck Mandela. Ayant débuté son aventure à la JVPW, il signe le lendemain du PPV un contrat d'exclusivité avec cette dernière, concrétisant son rêve de catcher pour la plus grande fédération de Catch au monde (de JVC). *'Les doutes, la volonté, le début du beau temps (JVPW)' Lorsque "Cool Dread" signe un contrat à la JVPW, en lousdé sur un coin de nappe après un dîner arrosé avec Hypérion, il est déjà connu dans le monde du Catch. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il possède quelques ambitions. Il débute l'aventure JVPW le 26 septembre 2010, au PPV JVPW "Brutal Birthday IV", dans une newcomers Battle Royal. Malheureusement, l'agent de Mirko Kalichenko, autre jeune lutteur, était alors un peu plus influent auprès de la direction, et Rasta perd la Battle Royale. S'en suit une longue descente aux enfers pour Lion, souvent trop éloigné du produit voulu par les officiels JVPW. Il intègre la storyline Mirko vs. Vendetta, un groupe heel de 9 membres (les newcomers défaits) dont il est le chef, où il ne cessera de se faire ridiculiser, permettant ainsi à Mirko de s'assurer une place de mec crédible, puis d'intégrer suite à cela le Main Event. Défaites en 1 contre 9, abandons récurrents suite à une clef de bras, Lion paye ses divergences avec les officiels. Ceux-ci sacrifièrent même l'image de leur Unified Tag Team Titles pour enfoncer un peu plus le Rasta. Malgré tout, sa volonté, son insistance (puis celle de son agent aussi), son implication dans la fédération effacent peu à peu cet épisode noir, qui lui a quand même coûté sa réputation, acquise à la FTW, celle d'un champion pendant presque un an, quasiment invaincu. Il a maintenant un programme, toujours en team, avec son ami Jim Mattingly, formant l'équipe Crunk Dat, où il intègre la title picture du titre Tag Team, contre les champions, The Prodigy (Peter Hived & Hard Judgment). Un face turn qui lui as fait du bien pourrait être à l'origine du renouveau du pourtant très jeune catcheur, dont la route fut barrée pour des raisons que les officiels eux-mêmes commencent à abandonner. *'L'envol : 1ère partie (JVPW)' Le face turn du Rasta lui ayant fait beaucoup de bien, le programme Tag autour du titre Wide devient sa véritable rampe de lancement. Malgré des échecs répétés à conquérir les titres, Mattingly et lui grandissent peu à peu. Le programme Tag se coupe pour une durée de quelques épisodes, le temps pour les deux compères de s'affronter amicalement à Birthday, un match que Lion remporte dans la difficulté, signifiant que la team était prête à revenir en grande pompe. Et effectivement, après avoir acquis une place d'aspirants n°1 aux titres Wide, Crunk Dat remportent les titres le 27 Novembre 2011 lors du PPV JVPW "Fatal Deathmatch". Peu de temps après, Crunk Dat défendent victorieusement leurs nouveaux titres contre les ex-champions. Mais Rasta Lion n'en reste pas là et obtiens lors de l'épisode d'Electronic du 19 Décembre une place dans un Triple Threat match contre Mirko Kalichenko et Tyler Keith, le Momentum Shift en jeu. 2012 s'annonce dès lors le début de son envol vers les sommets. *'La prise d'un certain retard, le Changement (JVPW)' Perdant logiquement le Momentum Shift, mais ne subissant néanmoins pas le tombé, Rasta Lion aborde 2012 avec tout de même un semblant de confiance. Cependant, le Jamaïcain, bien que champion, tarde à se faire une place dans les personnes importantes du roster. Son compère Jim Mattingly et lui-même sont sacrifiés pour acquérir la paire de l'ex-HFW Tyler Jay et Billy Wyatt, perdant leurs ceintures au profit de ces derniers. Dans le doute, le manager de Lion, en accord avec le catcheur et les autorités de la JVPW, décide de lui donner une autre direction dans sa gimmick. Plus stéréotypée, sans pour autant renier l'essence du personnage de Rasta Lion, pour plus attirer. Un pari osé ? C'est le Changement. Le Changement s'initie lors de l'Electronic du 21 Mai par une interview rencontrant un franc succès, puis une victoire sur Massimo Netti par soumission. Il enchaîne par une victoire sur Doctor Stone lors de l'épisode du 4 Juin, mais se fait mettre à terre par George Knight après le match, c'est le début d'une nouvelle feud, et pas contre n'importe qui. Ils sont néanmoins contraints de faire équipe dans le main event de la semaine d'après, qui ne se déroule comme prévu pas bien du tout, le Rasta prenant néanmoins l'avantage dans la feud. Il confirme son avantage en remportant son premier match contre Knight lors du PPV Road To The Gold le 24 Juin dans un excellent match, et devient aussi l'un des rares à s'être relevé du redoutable finisher de Knight. La feud grimpe en intensité lorsqu'au takl show Ursus Domus, Knight le met au sol, et qu'Ursus annonce dans la foulée qu'il sera le special guest referee de leur second match, à Hardcore Explosion. Knight gagne la seconde manche. Les choses deviennent plus bestiales, Lion tabasse par deux fois Knight, et on apprend le 6 Août que les deux hommes règleront leurs comptes à Endline dans un South African Prison match ! *'L'envol : 2nde partie (JVPW)' Lors de JVPW Endline, Rasta Lion gagne son affrontement et sa feud avec George Knight. Le meilleur est à venir pour lui. Début de la saison 6 de JVPW Electronic, le 200ème épisode, après un bref moment de nostalgie avec la reformation éphémère du Vengeance Quartet, Rasta Lion participe et remporte la Battle Royale pour devenir Mister JVPW, et surtout challenger n°1 au titre de Psyko Rellik qu'il défiera à Birthday. Galvanisé, Lion obtient dans les épisodes suivants des victoires de prestige, comme face à Drejan Salzarevic ou bien Georges Knight. Le 17 septembre 2012, il se fait mettre à terre par Rellik dans un match 3 vs. 3 pré-Birthday, le suspens est à son comple pour le grand match (ou pas). *'Sur le toit du monde du Catch virtuel (JVPW)' 'Sixième édition de Birthday, appelé Extreme Birthday. Le champion du monde de la JVPW Psyko Rellik remet son titre en jeu dans le main event du plus gros PPV de l'année contre Rasta Lion. Un match énorme dominé par Rellik, avant que Lion puise dans ses racines Jamaïcaines pour se transcender et prendre Rellik en SWEED Dreams (king crab hold). Rellik ne peut plus respirer et préfère taper plutôt que de crever comme la dernière des merdes sur un ring de Catch. C'est fait, Rasta Lion est JVPW World Champion ! Psyko Rellik veut son rematch au prochain PPV, Hallowed Halloween, mais en fait non donc après deux semaines et moult conneries de Adrian Gordon le nouveau GM, on apprend dans l'épisode du 15 octobre que c'est finalement Chris Hardwins qui challengera le Rasta champion ! Dans le même épisode, Jim Mattingly bat le nouveau challenger, et Hypérion décide qu'en fait c'est plutôt Mattingly qui devrait être challenger. Donc à Hallowed Halloween, Rasta Lion affrontera son ami Mattingly pour le titre mondial ! Au dit PPV, le Rasta s'en sort et conserve son titre avec la Jamaïcan Suplex (deadlift german suplex hold). Ankou, qui a gagné le traditionne Trick or Treats match de Halloween, sera le prochain challenger, à Fatal Deathmatch. Sauf que Adrian Gordon est pas d'accord et désigne Didier Diarra à la place. Ankou s'est pas totalement fait ken puisqu'il affronte Rasta Lion quand même dans l'épisode du 12 novembre, mais il perd, le Rasta est définitivement trop fort et vient d'accomplir sa seconde défense du titre mondial. Et une troisième défense à Fatal Deathmatch contre Didier Diarra le colonel congolais, qui succombe au Tuff Gong (tidal wave). Diarra obtient un autre match (favoritisme quand tu nous tiens) le 3 décembre à Electronic, mais perd encore. Le prochain PPV, X-Mas Paradise, aura en main event le X-Mas Brawl, match à cinq, où Rasta Lion défendra son titre contre Mattingly, Alexander Scott, Ursus et Sam Krüger qui encaisse son droit à un title shot gagné avec le Get the Case. Puis en fait, Krüger décide le jour même du PPV de se retirer du match, alors Lion gagne contre les 3 autres seulement. Lion passera le nouvel an en tant que JVPW World Champ, décidément un beau règne. Ou pas, il se fait enculer le 31 décembre et perd son titre au profit de Sam Krüger dans un match scandaleux. Merde. Pour le retour de la JVPW le 26 mai 2013 et le premier JVPW All-Star, Lion tente de recapturer le titre mais échoue et se blesse, il restera écarté des rings de longues semaines et en profitera pour changer un peu une gimmick vieillissante. *'Retour en tant que "Arab Money" Rasta Dogg (JVPW) 'Durant son absence, qui dure presque 3 mois, Lion visite un cousin émir au Qatar, et vu qu'il a kiffé, il choisi de s'inspirer de tout cela pour devenir "Arab Money" Rasta Dogg, en référence à Snoop Dogg qui est lui devenu Snoop Lion (il kiffe bien le Rap US c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi de s'inspirer de Snoop). Rasta Dogg effectue son retour, et un heel turn plutôt pas mal réussi le 12 août pour confronter MIRKO, devenu JVPW World Champion il y a peu. Le 19 août, Rasta Dogg bat Jim Mattingly pour devenir le n°1 contender au titre de MIRKO. Il en profite pour montrer qu'il a pris du muscle et s'est grave entraîné sous 40°C à l'ombre, il est devenu vraiment un super catcheur, en plus d'avoir de l'argent (comme Bruce Wayne ou Tony Stark). Palmarès *'2XPW : - 2XPW Tag Team Champion (w/ JT Taylor as Keep It High). 12 juin 2010 (vs. Rukkasu & Craig Curtis et Pavel Ramirez & Awixcito à 2XPW "No Fear No Doubts") - 12 juin 2010 (Arrêt de la 2XPW). *'FTW :' - FTW Fuck Da World Champion. 30 août 2010 (vs. Awix, Don Bawlski, Austin Cole, Juan Del Pene et Josh Carpenter à FTW "Fight For Your Life") - 12 juin 2011 (arrêt de la FTW). *'JVPW :' - JVPW Unified Tag Team Champion (w/ Vendetta as Vendetta). 11 octobre 2010 (vs. Nyarno à JVPW Electronic du 11 octobre 2010) - 26 décembre 2010 (vs. Team Nyarno à JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2010). - JVPW Wide Championship (w/ Jim Mattingly as Crunk Dat). 27 novembre 2011 (vs. Peter Hived & Hard Judgment, as The Prodigy, à JVPW "Fatal Deathmatch") - 12 mars 2012 (vs. Billy Wyatt & Tyler Jay, à JVPW Electronic du 12 mars 2012). - Mister JVPW 2012. 20 Août 2012 (à JVPW Electronic du 20 Août 2012). - JVPW World Champion. 23 septembre 2012 (vs. Psyko Rellik, à JVPW "Extreme Birthday 6") - 31 décembre 2012 (vs. Sam Krüger, à JVPW Electronic du 31 décembre 2012). Type de Catch, moveset et finishers, theme song Rasta Lion développe un Catch fluide, assez stiff, rapide et basé sur les esquives. Sa détermination lui permettent d'acquérir ce second souffle lui permettant de se dégager de gros moves, de tenter des spots osés et de placer son finisher tel un éclair, foudroyant son adversaire. De plus grandes responsabilités au sein du booking JVPW l'ont amené à devenir plus rude et plus impitoyable. Rasta Dogg est encore mieux, plus fort, plus dur, et change le nom de certaines prises pour que ça colle à la gimmick, quand même. *'Moveset :' - Back Suplex (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhhOXaCyCX0) - Northern Lights Suplex (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5a_7isFlOZ8) - Multiple German Suplexes (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIIeZ03GpoM) - Tilt-a-Whirl (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNBUE6UlyVA) - Arab Suplex (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmOPvklHTsM) - Olympic Brainbuster (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgefkpoWHaM) - Gut Check (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgyXQq4f9RY) - Belly-to-belly suplex (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsK2OINhGUw) - Variante quand l'adversaire est sur la 3è corde (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbDgQCMxFOg) - Reverse Powerslam (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0ucpx49xnI) *'Signature moves' : - Oil Slick (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIRndX2YU-k) - Arab Guillotine (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IC5IWhOJyg) - Arab Kick (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS1jcd3Gkbs souvent précédé de chops & punchs, puis d'un doigt pointé vers le ciel) *'Finishing maneuvers :' - Oil Geyser (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrT_s5tnWos) - Arab Money (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ5sZe0u4vk) *'Theme songs :' - Solo I (Rasta Lion): Bob Marley - Iron Lion Zion (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tESLeLhYg0M le theme commence au premier refrain) - w/ Crunk Dat : Lil Jon & The Eastside Boys - Knockin' Heads Off (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwIo-UzoDyo) - Solo II (Rasta Lion) : Third World - Mr. Reggae Ambassador (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riU2rCwea1E) - Solo III (Rasta Dogg) : Busta Rhymes - Arab Money (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcuAw77J8_Y) (ce wiki n'a pas été réalisé dans le but de se faire bien voir par les officiels)